In the field of veterinary medicine, particularly in the care of horses, certain ingredients are known for their healing propensities. For example, alum (Al.sub.2 (SO.sub.4).sub.3) when combined and hydrated with potassium (KAl(SO.sub.4).12H.sub.2 O) or ammonia (NH.sub.4 Al(SO.sub.4).sub.2.12H.sub.2 O) is effective as an astringent in treating ulcerated surfaces. Generally, alum is thought to check bleeding and secretion from a wound.
In the field of caring for livestock, the effectiveness of alum to assist in curing flesh wounds is sometimes enhanced by the addition of other powdered materials, such as lime (CaO) or slaked lime (Ca(OH).sub.2). Lime is thought to act as a softener or liniment for the animal flesh, to permit the wound to heal more effectively, and salt is thought to act as an antiseptic.
Applicant has worked and cared for livestock, particularly horses, for a substantial number of years. Recently, coincident with the filing data of the original application, Applicant discovered a heretofore unknown combination of ingredients, hereinafter disclosed and described, which has proven surprisingly effective in treating flesh wounds of livestock, particularly horses.